


The Power of Love-Making

by WritingCoffeeAddiction



Series: Drabbles & One-shots [25]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Semi-explicit sex, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCoffeeAddiction/pseuds/WritingCoffeeAddiction
Summary: After a long shift at a local diner, all Lorna wants is a glass of wine and to spend the night showing her girlfriend just how much she loves her. Lorna/Nicky. (Smut one-shot)





	The Power of Love-Making

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the shows or characters. All I own is the writing and story.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm very sorry I've been absent from writing, lately (not that anyone cares I'm sure). I've been dealing with some personal issues as well as just not having any motivation to write. I am slowly working on the next chapter of Valley of Sorrow (have 1500 words written) so I'm hoping to get that up soon. Anyway, I was in the mood to write a little Lorna/Nicky smutty one-shot today. It's shit, I'm sure, I suck at writing smut. I'm sorry. Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts, though. I really appreciate those...they're kind of what motivate me to keep writing sometimes. Thanks. Enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Mild/Mild-graphic smut.

_The Power of Love-Making_

Lorna pushed open the door of her shared apartment and threw her things to the ground. Stressed and exhausted from a horrible shift at the diner she worked—what felt like—eighty-hours a week at. She marched her way over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine that sat in the shelf on the door, placing it a little too loudly onto the granite counter. Loud enough to get the attention of her roommate/girlfriend from the living room it seemed.

" _Hey_ ," the redhead woman spoke, standing in the archway with concern etched on her face. "What's the trouble, kid? Ah, bad day? Must be if you're having wine…ya hardly ever whip out the alcohol."

_Bad day?_  That was an understatement, Lorna thought as she grabbed a wine glass from one of the upper cabinets. She set it down next to the bottle, before filling nearly to the brim with the red liquid. She immediately took a rather generous sip of it and turned her attention to Nicky. "Oh, you could say that. It's been a hell of a day—I can't ever get a day off…the busser called off for tomorrow and no one else was available. Guess who's stuck cleaning tomorrow night? Me. Fuck it."

Getting a good look at the shorter woman's face, now, what really caught Nicky's attention was the slight discoloration under her eye. She walked into the kitchen and cupped a hand around her cheek, examining it closely. "What's this? Why do ya have a bruise here?"

"The worst part of my day," Lorna muttered, taking another furious sip of her wine. "Some customer got mad at me for the wrong stupid pasta sauce on his pasta….as if I'm the one who cooked it."

Nicky touched her finger gently onto the eyelid, caressing it gingerly. Anger quickly rose within her, however. "So, what? He fucking thinks  _that's_  reason enough to physically hurt ya? What the fuck this asshole do to you, kid? Poor baby, let's go clean it up, yeah?"

The petite brunette threw her arms up, shaking them madly. "His fist collided with my eye. Couldn't see for almost thirty-minutes after that. And my stupid boss wouldn't even let me clean it out or nothin'. I just wanna down this whole bottle and not think about that stupid place, Nicky."

Grabbing a hold of her hand, Nicky nodded and lead her down the hall to the bathroom. She gathered some disinfectant items and got to work at carefully cleaning out the bruise on Lorna's pale face. A sigh came up through her windpipe. She shook her head, staring compassionately down into brown eyes. "The asshole oughta be thanking his lucky stars I wasn't there to protect ya—or his face would meet my fucking fist," her teeth gritted together in a slow-burning fury.

Lorna sucked down the rest of her wine rather quickly and held her hands out. "Let's not talk about that anymore," she stated, moving one of her hands over to touch gently against one of the taller woman's cheeks. The effects of the alcohol gradually beginning to kick in, she noticed. Her fingers stroked lightly along the soft flesh.

"Yeah? What should we do then, huh kid?" Nicky covered her hand over the one resting on her cheek. Eyes peered down at the other with arched eyebrows and a faint gleam of lust seeping through.

Switching positions of their hands, Lorna pulled her along out of the bathroom and down towards their bedroom. She threw open the door and gently pushed Nicky onto the bed. The wine clearly taking over she knew. She shrugged before climbing on the bed as well and hovering over top of the redhead. Her hands found their way around Nicky's face, she smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. An action she'd been longing to do since she woke up that morning.

Nicky immediately deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms fiercely around Lorna's waist, pulling her even closer. She used a hand to grab fistfuls of her thick dark waves. "Well, hot damn," she finally murmured once the kiss broke. "Ya wanna rid the awful day with some love-making, is that right doll?"

The brunette rest a leg on either side of her girlfriend's body and very softly began lifting her shirt. She lay her hand on the flesh of her exposed lower abdomen, brushing the tips of her fingers gently around it. "I wanna make love to you, hon," she all but purred, eyes gazing up with a slight twinkle in them.

"I ain't gonna argue with that, kid. By all means," Nicky held up her hands with a smirk. She reached down to place her hand on Lorna's head and ruffled her lovingly.

Lorna smiled and continued to lift the shirt until it slid right off her neck. She undid the bra, quickly caressing both of her breasts softly before moving down to remove the mini-black-skirt from her lower half. She let both the skirt and panties slide slowly down pale, toned, thighs. Eyes lustfully peering over them. Her hands placed on both thighs, massaging softly around the flesh. She used her fingers to draw tiny circles, moving closer and closer towards her entrance. Eyes momentarily glanced up at her girlfriend. It made her smile to see the pure Euphoria etched on her face.

She slowly moved her hand closer to Nicky's vagina and very carefully inserted her fingers. She caressed the inside of her in a gradual circle while using her other hand to run lovingly up and down her bare body. Her heart felt warm to see the smile and faint tears that took up the entirety of her lover's face. Such a sight only made her continue the tender movements inside of her. She needed to bring her an overwhelming amount of pleasure.

The sensation of her girlfriend's fingers inside her was something Nicky couldn't describe. Her hands reached down to grab fiercely onto Lorna's hair; she could feel the pressure growing with each stroke. She felt her back slowly lifting upwards the more the tension deepened. "Ahh," her voice breathy.

Shaking her head, Lorna held a finger to her lips while stroking faster and faster against the upper part of her vagina, almost towards her clitoris. She brought her other hand back down and used the tips of her fingers to touch feathery along the tiny area. She felt the mattress slightly vibrate from the faint shaking of Nicky's legs. She took that as her cue to continue the gentle touches and stroking.

" _Oh, dear Lorna_ ," Nicky cried out through the intensity of the orgasm that shook heavily through her body. She could feel her legs shaking down below, her her vagina and lower abdomen tingling in euphoria. Her eyes squeezed shut to aide in the immense sensation. Nothing came even close to how tranquil and at peace she was from an orgasm like that. Something only her Lorna had the ability to do for her.

Seeing that the orgasm was likely coming to an end, Lorna smiled and very gradually released her hand from Nicky's vulva. She gently removed her legs from around her and settled for nestling against her on the bed, letting her head cuddle softly into her chest and hands cup softly around each of her cheeks. She inched their faces closer until their lips were slightly touching. "I love you, hon," her breath trickled warmly over the other's mouth.

Framing her hands tenderly around her face, Nicky chuckled softly and pecked her lovingly. " _I know_ ; I love you too, baby, so fucking much. That was fucking amazing."

"Good because  _you're_  amazing," Lorna murmured, brushing her lips warmly over her lips and both cheeks.

Nicky let a finger caress lovingly around her forehead. She laughed softly while brushing her lips softly over the flesh her fingers stroked. "Now it's my turn to make love to you, my baby."


End file.
